


Fan Art For These Paper Hearts

by lem0nfr0ggy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Captain America: The First Avenger, Digital Art, Fanart, Gift Art, M/M, Pining, these bitches gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0nfr0ggy/pseuds/lem0nfr0ggy
Summary: Fan art for a Stucky fic I enjoyed! Go read These Paper Hearts by salmoncat :)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Fan Art For These Paper Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salmoncat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salmoncat/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Check it out here :)


End file.
